The wish
by TheGoldenTrioZ-J
Summary: Samurai AU: One ranger makes the mistake of a lifetime, telling her crush that she's in love with them, when that backfires, she dosent know what to do. After arguing with her crush, she storms off to find a magic genie in the clutches of the Nighlock and saves his life, he grants her 3 wishes, bending the rules because of her heroic deed. And realises she could change everything.


Hearing crying in the Shiba house at night was a very strange sound to Emily as she walked to the toilet to get rid of all the water she had drunk the day before.

When she finished and came out, she could still hear the crying.

She wandered around, peeking into the boys rooms but they were all sound asleep so she walked outside to find the other female ranger Mia sitting on the floor hugging her knees crying.

"Mia?"

The older girl jumped and tried to wipe her cheeks dry before turning to Emily giving a very weak smile.

"Hey Em"she said as Emily walked to the girl.

"Are you okay?"Em asked as Mia inhaled.

"Yeah"she said, her voice cracking giving away to Emily that she was lying.

"Mia, I know we only met days ago but you know you can talk to me about stuff right? Us girls gotta stick together"Emily said as she gave Mia a hug and Mia sighed.

"I've had a crush on this person for a few years now"Mia said and sniffed.

"I've saved their life from getting run over, from getting robbed, heck, I've even took a bullet for them, I decided to tell them earlier and they don't like me"Mia said and inhaled, more tears threatening to spill.

"They said they never would like me like that, I feel so humiliated"Mia said as she began to cry again.

"I just want to curl up into a ball and die, or the floor swallow me up"

"Hey, Mia it's no use to cry over a person, especially if this person doesn't realise what they are missing out on"Emily said and rubbed circles on Mia's back.

"Well it's just that the person's friends used to bully me a lot and they told a whole lot of people about what I did and taunted and laughed at me"Mia said and Emily smiled.

"They only did that because they are jealous of you"she said and Mia let out a throaty laugh.

"If I could believe that, I would"Mia said as she looked at Emily and gave her a smile.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up"she said as the pair got up and walked to their rooms that were opposit from eachother.

"If you need to talk, we can talk you know, please don't forget"Emily gave Mia another hug and pressed a kiss to the taller girl's head and Mia smiled.

"Thank you"

* * *

"I can't believe your Jayden's Sister"Emily said as the samurai rangers walked into the grounds to find a person with Jii and the parents of the rangers.

The person was shirtless and their back was covered in scars.

"Mia, we have a new member of the team!"

Mia stopped talking to Jii and turned.

Lauren and Mia locked eyes nd inhaled.

"Mia?"

"Lauren?"

Lauren looked at Mia's bare chest, seeing it was scarred and flat with a few visible bullet holes in it and a 4 pack on her stomach.

"How do you both know eachother?"Jayden asked as Lauren inhaled.

"I havent spoken to you since-"

"Since I made the worst mistake of my life"Mia said and Emily put the peices together and went wide eyed.

"Mia"

Mia looked at Emily and nodded.

"Yeah Em?"

Emily inhaled and stepped forward.

"Last year, when I found you crying out here at night saying you wanted to curl up and die, and kill yourself because you felt so humiliated"she said and Mia nodded.

"Yes"

Emily motioned to Lauren with her head and Mia inhaled.

"Don't tell me it was about-"

"Yes it was"Mia said and Emily facepalmed.

"Why were you crying?"Kevin asked and Lauren blinked.

"Don't tell me you were crying because I said I didn't like you?"Lauren said and folded her arms.

"You were crying because I said I didn't like you because I didn't know you for the fact of you were too scared to talk to me"Lauren said and Mia clenched her fists behind her back.

"I was crying about what your friends said to me"Mia said and Lauren raised her brows.

"And what did my friends do to you this time?"she asked and Mia let out a hollow laugh.

"I don't even know why I spoke to you in the first place, you're not showing your true colors"Mia said and ran a hand through her hair.

"What did my friends do to you?"Lauren asked with a little glare"Take the mickey out of you because you havent hit puberty yet?"Lauren asked as Mia went to reply but froze, then clenched her teeth together.

"What? Cat got your toung?"Lauren asked and Mia inhaled.

"Do you know why I'm like this? Why I have these dot's on my chest?"Mia asked and Lauren shrugged.

"No, self harming maybe?"she asked and Mia inhaled.

"Lauren, do you remember what happened when you woke up from your coma?"she asked and rested her arms at her sides and Lauren saw Mia was clearly angry as her knuckles had gone white.

Everyone else could see this as the adults began to whisper to eachother.

"I was told that I made a miracle recovery, my friends didn't tll me what happened, only that there was a freak accident and I got hurt"she said and Mia let out another laugh.

"I got these scars because I took bullets for you, do you remember, we were at school and someone decided to shoot the building up? I took bullets for you but you got shot yourself, I took the fatal one's"Mia said and let out a shaky breath.

"We were both rushed to hospital and I was told that you needed several organs replaced to live"Mia said and swallowed.

"I gave you one of my kidneys some of my liver and guess what? One of my lungs"Mia said and shook her head.

"I liked you that much that I was prepared to die for you, not knowing that you were a ranger, or that you had this bullshit sealing power, but now, I am regretting that decision"Mia said and took a breath, held it for a few moments then let it back out, her eyes stinging from the tears threatening to fall.

"You can't have done all of that for me, when they guy shot up the school, you had only been at the school for a week, why would you do that for me?"Lauren asked and Mia shrugged.

"At the time, I thought it was love at first sight, but now I knew I was being stupid, running in blind for a lost cause"Mia said and turned, grabbing her shirt from behind her and then stormed out of the gate.

* * *

The rangers didn't see Mia for 3 days, but Emily kept texting someone which make Mike jealous that she had a boyfriend as the others laughed and shook their head.

"I want to wish that Lauren didn't have those friends"

The rangers and adults frowned and looked out the door to find Mia and a man in genie clothes.

"Are you sure? If you wish for that, there is no guaranteeing that she will have feelings for you then"he said as Lauren felt anger in her as she stared.

"If I wanted her to fall in love with me, I would wish for it, no the reason I want to get rid of those friends if because they are corrupting her, when I met her, she was kind, very nice, after she got those friends, she turned cold and heartless"she said and sighed, looking at the ring on her finger.

"I could bring her back to you, you know?"he said and Mia looked up.

"I could bring this girl back, the one you really love"he said and Mia let out a laugh.

"Just the plan, bring my fiance back to life, the same fiance who is an exact copy of Lauren, that would suit well with her wouldn't it?"she asked and sat on a bench.

"You saved my life from the grips of the nighlock and I am forever in your debt and it's why I am bending the rules for you, you can wish for death and wish for life, anything in your hearts desire, you do have 3 wishes"he said and Mia looked up.

"So if I wished that the nighlocks never existed..."

"They never would have existed"

"But they would change the world, that means I could be with my family, and that Emily's sister would be alright and that Mike's Mum would be alive"she said and thought.

"The whole time line would change at a single wish"Mia said and the genie nodded.

"Yes it would"he said and she inhaled.

"But if I wished for the nighlocks to never exist, could I still remember the others? And they remember me?"she asked and he nodded.

"Definitely"he said and she pondered the idea for a few moments.

"If I wish for this, that will be one wish gone but then as time would change, I wouldn't have saved you and that would mean I would lose out on two wishes"she sighed and he sighed.

"Take two wishes now and I will make sure that they come true in the new timeline"he said and she nodded and stood up.

"But then what do I wish for?"she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I could make you rich, famous, give you the perfect singing voice"

"Allready have that last one, so no thanks"she said and hummed.

"Alright, in the new timeline, you make me rich"she said and he nodded.

"How rich?"he asked and Mia thought about it.

"I could have any amount of money?"she asked and he nodded.

"Any real number"he said and Mia nodded.

"In the next life, I want to be a..."Mia began to count numbers in her head.

"A trillionaire"she said and he raised his brows.

"A trillionaire?"

"I have uses for that money, and you can't imagine how many charities I could fund with that, but I need it in physical money, not in my bank"she said and he nodded.

"Alright then, as long as you will do good with the money"he said and waved his hand and Mia felt a warm feeling inside of her as she glowed gold then stopped.

"One more"he said and she walked back and forth a few times.

"In the new timeline, I want to be the smartest person alive"she said and he nodded.

"Alright then"he said and waved his hand and she felt a tingling feeling then it stopped.

"Finally, I wish for the nighlocks to never have existed ever"she said and he nodded.

"Your wish is my command"he said and waved his hands as the occupants of the house felt their world spinning till they fell to the floor and passed out.


End file.
